Clear your head
by Claybuttons
Summary: Naruto becomes Ibikis student, Will it become steamy? Who knows, I need more readers to make a choice because I can't choose. This has a tear wrenching ending and only a little bit of lemony type stuff.
1. Chapter one: Meeting Ibiki

A/N: I got inspired, im going to update this story as often as possible, but considering I work at a horse barn in the mornings and evenings and do stuff in between, this story might take awile. But dont fret because I dont plan on letting this story go uncompleted for more then 3 months in a row, I might miss a few weeks here and there and If my ending seems rushed its because I lost interest but wanted to write it to satisfy all you lovely readers.

 **IM WELL AWARE THAT THIS IS NOT GONNA BE LIKE CANON AT ALL!!!** Dont get your panties in a knot because everything is different, thats what fanfiction is about, It is a site for people who want to express their ideas for their fandoms or their own books. I have gotten a hate comment once for a story not being canon, and that I should have researched the show before writing about it. I watched both Naruto and Naruto shippuden, and Im well aware he is not _beaten, starved_ or _abused by stupid drunk people_. If your going to complain about it, go somewhere else I dont want to hear it. I only accept constructive criticism because that shit doesnt hurt, Thank you for reading this if you did and Im sorry for rambling.

 **I have not decided on a person to ship with Naruto yet but Im kind of thinking Ibiki, Skikimaru orsomeone else, Rated M for eventual sex, possible rape, Gore and or torture and of course, swearing. If you have a suggestion for a ship give it to me in the comments and I will make a poll once I have three or more names at the bottom of a chapter. Forever yours,** Claybuttons ._.

Chapter 1:

Time frame is after wave mission.

Kill me please. Sigh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im in a class full of- well, almost a class full of- Idiots. The only exception is the chalk girl and deer boy, Aka Hyuuga Hinata, the shy but secretly dominant one and Nara Shikimaru who is a resident genius. Oh! Right, cant forget about myself. Yeah I'm actually really smart but I am playing a prank on this years graduating class, a year long prank that has fooled everyone. I'm acting the fool, wearing kill me Orange in hopes of people underestimating me and playing stupid so everyone thinks my brain is dead as a doorknob. Which brings us to this situation, Im running for my life from villagers and some ninja. As I run kunai and shuriken are being thrown by the ninja and rocks by the civilians at me, I run into an ally that I know is a dead end so I can lose the villagers and I use chakra to get up the wall. Now I just have to lose the ninja... ah I know the perfect place!

The Forest of Death, also known as training ground 44, no ninja willingly goes in there for all the beasts that dwell inside, waiting to tear you apart with teeth, claws or both. Who am I kidding, they are like me, ignored and hated. The animals love me and protect me so as soon as I reach the fence surrounding the forest I hop over and turn to the ninja who also hop over. I smirk darkly and let out a shrill whistle and out comes some tigers, leopards, panthers and even some good sized snakes. I chuckle under my breath at the ninjas sudden realization of where they are, I discreetly throw some senbon to the three with some paralysis poison on them and they fall almost instantly. I look over at one of the tigers and nod, loading the paralyzed ninja onto her back we take off towards the Hokage tower. I hop onto the tiling below the window and hide my chakra "Ibiki I need you to take on a student, you are getting far to deep into your work and your going to burn yourself out." I hear someone sigh. Doesnt sound to important so I open the window hop in with the tiger following behind "Sorry If im interrupting but, I was just chased down by some ninja and civilians. I caught the ninja and Lira helped me bring them here." The Hokage looks at the extra load and sweatdrops "Naruto, what have I said about going into the forest of death? Its forbidden. Anyways, Report." I nod my head and start recounting the tale to the old man including the weapon throwing and my senbon and poison use, "And then I jumped over the fence with the ninja following me and scared the shit out of them by calling out some of the animals, while they where distracted I threw two senbon needles coated in paralysis poison at them and now here we are." I grin and motion for Lira to drop them, I take out a scroll and unroll it to get some meat out of a storage seal. I give the meat to Lira and scratch her neing her ear "Thanks Lira, you can go back now." She drops her meat and licks my face before picking it up and leaving. I wipe my face and roll the scroll up and secure it back to where I got it "The paralysis should wear off in about..." I look at a clock "Five to ten minutes" I nod and wipe away the imaginary dust from my legs. I turn and see a devious look on Jii-san's face "Naruto, how would you like to be a student to a new sensei?" I look at him wearily but cover it up with a grin, to wide to be real "What are you talking about? Why would I need one? Kakashi-sen-" I see him shake his head and I tilt my head "Naruto, stop pretending. We all know he is horrible at teaching." I wince and drop my mask, my eyes become icy and I cross my arms "And who the hell, do you think would have time for a 'Demon brat' like me? Your right, Hatake-san is a horrible teacher and he lives in the past, he is indecent and ignorant. But what is the point? Ive learned more by myself then I ever have from a teacher, wich is ironic ne? If I wanted a sensei that actually taught me properly I would have to leave this hell hole and find one, hell even an Akatsuki member would be a better teacher." He looks at me with shock "How do you know about Akatsuki?" I snort and look away "Same way I found out about my parents, Im not as stupud as I act and you know that so I dont know how you are surprised. As for how, its simple really, I snuck into the vents and heard you talking to Jariya about them." He shakes his head and bangs it on his table. Just as he is about to speak I hear a groan and I smirk and turn around to see one of the ninja waking up, seeing me, seeing the Hokage and the TI department head and start hyperventilating. I walk over and let one of my nails lengthen "Hello! Nice of you to join us! Now, I want to know why you, a fellow konoha ninja, would try to kill me!" I give him a closed eyed smile. "Rot in hell demon, as if I would tell you!" I open my eyes and glare down at him "If I where to stab you right now with my nail, I could inject fuzzys chakra and you can slowly die in agony from the inside out. But thats only if you refuse to answer my question." He stays tight lipped so I stab him in the shoulder and he grinds his teeth, I turn my head to the side slightly and pour some red chakra into his body. Almost as soon as its entered he starts screaming, I let that go on for about two minutes before I stop the flow. "You wanna answer now?" The guy is already almost passed out "I cant, Im not able to, its a seal I swear." I ask him where and he says the back of his neck. I press his head down and study it "Basic Eradication, used to kill anyone who speaks word of who applied it, considering there is really only one person in the village im going to guess Danzo applied it. Easy to get rid of." I do some hand signs and slap my palm against the seal and pull it away and watch as the seal dissolves "Alright buddy, stick out your tongue." everyone looks at me weirdly but he obeys. Nothing. I nod "Danzo puts the seal on his root ANBU, usually on the tongue. You are not root so you must just be working for him, now that the seal is gone you can say whatever, so, like I said before. Why where you trying to kill me?" The guy squeezes his eyes shut and spills everthing "Danzo ordered me to, using the seal as blackmail saying he would kill me if I didnt, same with the other two. Im not exactly happy with your existence but I wouldnt kill you, You get enough shit from everyone else." I sit there for a moment with my head down, I pick it up slowly and as I talk an evil grin takes over my face. In a sing song voice I reply "You still broke the thirds law~" I look over at the third and he nods. I stab him again and let some of fuzzys chakra enter again, making the guy suffer till he died about four minutes later. "Shame, I really liked hearing his screams." I frown and shrug, I walk over to the other two and remove theyre seals. I walk back over to jii-san and smile innocently "If you have someone who can teach me and deal with my insanity then I will think about it!" He nods and points behind me "Oh I forgot you where here, hi Ibiki-san! Nice to see ya, did you enjoy your glitter bomb?" He looks shocked before looking at the Hokage and smirking evily, and what a sexy smirk that is. Bad mind this guy looks like two times your age, stop it you masochist little shit. "Can I have him as a student? If he can remove seals from people I need to interrogate it would be handy, and if he can sneak thru ANBU and TI then he has to have some pretty good stealth skills" I look at him and cock a brow, I look at the Hokage and see his thinking face before he nods slowly. Sweet, a teacher that can actually teach me something, and he is hot!... Fuck!

I follow my new sensei down the the TI department and smile innocently at all the ANBU we pass and grin happily at all the screams I can hear "Alright lets see here, Uzumaki Naruto, born on the night of October 10th, Failed academy test three times and passed after beating traitor Mizuki, Parents Unknown, Family Unknown, Ostracized and beaten for being the jailer of the Nine tailed fox. One A rank, one B rank, two C rank and 98 D rank missions, is known for pranking Villagers, ANBU and other unmentioned people. Wears a metaphorical mask to hide his personality, despises the colour orange but wears it to hide even further in his mask." I stare at him and glare. He feels holes being stabbed by icicles into his back so he turns and looks at me, I smirk once ive got his attention. " Ibiki Morino, tokubetsu jōninofKonohagakureand the commanding officer of theKonoha Torture and Interrogation Force, Older brother to Idate Morino, who he failed in his chunin exams as the first proctor. Has a belief that pain is an effective form of communication, which he employs whenever he carries out his duties of torture and interrogation, has been described as strict and a sadist. Has the ability to block information from others trying to interrogate him. And just so you know, that isnt all I have on you." I smile innocently because I know that nobody has ever gotten as much information on him in two years then I have in one day "Oh yeah, and now is a sensei to Uzumaki Naruto." He just stares shocked at me like I just told him I fucked his mother, I shrug my shoulders. I wave a hand in his face and he comes back, "how did you.." he just shakes his head and closes his eyes while chuckling. "This is going to be interesting" I nod and thought to myself as we continue to his office 'Especially if I get my way~' I feel my hormones coming to the surface and I push them down. Once we get into his office he motions me to sit on a chair infront of his desk "So, tell me. Why are you wearing a henge?" I cock an eyebrow and look at him "You can sense it?" He nods and I look at him skeptically "Does it matter why? Or even what I actually look like?" He nods his head and I wait for him to explain "Security reasons. So if you wouldnt mind I woukd like you to drop it." I sit there and stare at him before bringing my hand up and releasing my henge. He sits there and looks me over, I suppress a shiver at his gaze. Im about six inches taller, lean but muscular and my hair is still blonde but its longer in the front. My face has almost no baby fat and my eyes are thinner and more almond shape, I wear different clothes underneath my henge wich consists of black ANBU pants, a mesh t-shirt with a black jacket over it. My wrists up to my elbows are wrapped in bandages as well as half way up my calfs from my ankles, and my Hitai-ate is around my neck. He looks back up at me and I surpress another shiver and the trace amounts of lust in his eyes wich is gone in almost an instant making me wonder if it was actually there or not. I get a sudden picture in my head of Ibiki pounding me hard into his desk and me moaning in pain and pleasure, Im a masochist by the way. I have to restrict any emotion from showing on my face and I close my eyes as I force that image into the back of my head for later, I will my sudden half hard erection to go away and it works by imagining might guy in a Speedo. Hopefully he didnt notice but if he did he didnt say anything, instead he hands me a bunch of papers. "For security reasons you will have to fill all of these forms out, they arent hard, you just have to read thru it and sign whatever is needed." I nod and ask for a pen, I start reading and listening to all the sounds around me. "Someone named Anko just cracked her prisoner" I hold the pen to my lip as I continue reading, ignoring the curious look im given. Suddenly there is a purple haired women standing in the office with a smirk "Ibiki! I just broke him!" I look over at him and he stares at me shocked before facing the women and sighs "Have you ever heard of knocking?" I snort and suddenly the women is sitting on my lap "My my, arent you handsome? Wanna go out for dinner? My treat~" She pushes her bust up with her arms. "I dont like women, sorry." She looks confused before smirking again "puh-lease your as straight as a spaghetti noodle" I look in her eyes and with my own small smirk I cup her face and reply "Of course it is, till you get it wet, and hot." I give her cheek a tap "Now can you get off me? I have paperwork to do." I can hear Ibiki still choking on his laughter at how the women got turned down. The women gets a tick mark and with a small blush slides off my lap and faces Ibiki again "Who is this asshole!" Ibiki takes a few more minutes to calm down before replying "He is my new apprentice, be nice, he can be alot scarier then you think." I go back to reading and after a few minutes my eyes hurt so I make a few clones and tell them to read the papers. "Alright, ive got a few interrogations to perform, would you like to come and watch?" I nod my head and follow him as he stands and walks out the door, I fold my arms behind my head and stretch as we walk causing my shirt to rise a bit causing some of the ANBU hanging around to faint. We get to a room and he tells me to sit in the corner and observe, I do as told and watch as Ibiki gets to work. After awile the guy speaks "I cant talk, he will know..." I quirk a brow and tilt my head in thought, I catch Ibiki's attention and motion for him to ask about a seal. The man nods "Where is it?" he looks at his bicep and I look at Ibiki who nods and backs away as I stand and walk over, I take a kunai from my pouch and rip the sleeve so I have access. I study the seal and I see the multiple layers, my brows furrowed in concentration as I access the seal and its uses. "Self destruction seal, Paralisis seal, Silence of the mind seal, this one seal has so many layers its like deciphering a puzzle with a thousand outcomes. If I take one seal off wrong I could set off another seal that could kill us all or him, If I want to get thru them all without those I need to use it..." I muttered the last part before closing my eyes and snapping them back open revealing black eyes with four gray circles on the edge and the middle faded into white, I watch as all the seals separate infront of my eyes. I instantly come up with a way to deactivate all seals at the same time "Sealing art: multi seal destruction" I say calmy and press my hand full of chakra onto the seal and all at once the whole thing shatters, litteraly. I let my eyes deactivate and pull back my hand to see shards of dried ink, I nod and look back at Ibiki "You can ask him whatever now, he has no reason to hold back." He nods and I sit back in the corner and cross my arms and watch as the guy spills everything "Thank you sir, for taking that seal off." I stare and nod slightly before following Ibiki out of the room "So... are you a seal master or something?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well there is the first chapter, I dont plan to make Naruto over powered, unless you guys want me to. Anyways I already have thought of two people to ship him with so if you guys want anyone else just tell me and ill add them to the list. Im kind of leaning towards Ibiki just cause my brain seems to have made them already lust after eachother a bit. Oh well, comment on who you think. This is a yaoi, so male characters only please!

Ibiki:1

Shika:0


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a review telling me about spell check and paragraph spacing. Listen, I dont put alot if spaces between paragraphs for the reason that I just get so into the story that I forget to and Its just my writing style. As for spelling mistakes, we all have them, I, as far as I know, cant use spell check because I write my storys on my phone. Sorry if you super OCD about spelling or perfect punctuation but listen, I ain't a master mind writer with 4 book of the year awards. Im a person that wants to show my ideas to readers, If your not going to read my story because of spelling errors and improper paragraph spacing then fuck off. On another note, thanks to those that read my storys, you are all very lovely people as far as I can tell. Forever yours, Claybuttons ._.

Chapter 2:

I watch as ANBU continue to bring in reports and hand them to Ibiki I sigh, groan and throw my head back all at once in boredom. Hold on a minute, ive got an Idea... I sit back up with a devilish grin. "Ibiki-sensei~" He looks up with amusement flashing in his eyes and a brow cocked "What is it Naruto?" I smile sweetly "We should test my interrogation skills." I see him think about it for a minute before he nods and gets up, motioning me to follow.

I follow him into a hall with a bunch of doors separated about three meters apart, "Im going to go in here and watch from a one way window so I dont make the prisoner nervous from my presence" I nod and enter the door to the room holding the captive.

I look around and notice a chair I can use so I grabbed it and turned it so the back was facing the captive and my chest and I sit. I watch the captive as he sits there nervously. "Hello, my name is Nao, what is yours?" I tilt my head and pretend to be innocent, the guy watches me for a minute sceptically. "Shiranai Yů" I nod and watch him some more "Im going to call you... Shi. So Shi, why are you here?" his face contorted into amusement.

"My master Orochimaru sent me to spy on the Village and to find the Kyuubi Jinjuriki, Orochimaru-sama wishes to use its body." I almost sneer in disgust but I smile "Oh? What for? If you tell me I will certainly gather him for you, the little brat is a menace anyways." the guy grins and lets his guard down "He wants to use its body as a brood mare, he says that because of the Kyuubi it is able to birth children." I almost shiver (bad one not good) at the thought of making children with the snake but I hide it. "Oh? What are these children for? Im sure they would be very strong, would they be killed or used as something else?"

I almost want to cry at the thought of killing any of my own children "He wants to use them to experiment on in hopes of making a powerful army, and your right, they would be very strong. Hopefully I can also get a taste of what is left of his innocence before he is to heavily used." this time I do shudder in disgust. "That is disgusting dude, as if I would let anyone that I dont trust touch me like that." The guys eyes widen as he realises his mistake as I get up and leave, I knock on the door and get let out.

Still disturbed greatly I watch Ibiki walk out of the room he was in with a disgusted look on his face, I know its not directed at me, but at the guy inside. I sigh deeply and rub at my temples, trying to get rid of the images of being raped by the pedo snake. "That was... the worst... thing... to ever talk to someone about. I felt like I was going to rip his head of if I didnt leave, actually, can I go kill him please?" He shakes his head no and I sigh. He walks back to his office and I follow, shivering from the images of the snake and that guy doing things to me. I hug myself and sit on one of the chairs in Ibiki's office "Im going to need a report on what he said, since he seemed to be spilling alot." I nod "Written or oral?" he says that oral is fine and he will just write it down. I press a hand to my face and wipe it down "Well, when I fist got in there I decided to try and get him comfortable and to drop his guard so I introduced myself with a different name, Nao, and I asked for his name in return. He quickly let his guard down from there and proceeded to tell me of Orochimaru's plans for um, should I refer to this in first or third person?" He holds up three fingers and I nod "He continued to tell me the plans for Naruto Uzumaki's.. body. The plans are to abduct the Kyuubi Jinjuriki and use him forcefully as a brood mare and to experiment on the children that Uzumaki births. It was also revealed that the reason for using Uzumaki as a brood mare is that Kyuubi has given his Jinjuriki the ability to reproduce and that the children would be significantly strong with high chakra reserves. He also wishes to use them to create a powerful army, but I couldnt get the details." He nods and writes down everything. I sigh and hug my knees to my chest and place my head on my knees "Hey, its going to be okay, he isnt going to get to you." I sigh again and hug my knees tighter 'Thats what you think..' "Yeah" I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and continue to do the paperwork I was assigned. Once I completed it I handed it over "I have a test for you, just for me to know where your at in brain smarts." I nod my head and accept the paper, I look over the questions and raise a brow. Does he think Im stupid? These are so easy! In about six minutes I hand over the paper after signing my name at the top. I see the skeptical look from Ibiki and sit back and watch him mark it, as he goes thru the page his eyes slowly become more and more surprised looking. "Naruto" I look at him with a im listening look "What level do you think this test is for?" I look at him weirdly, doesn't he know that this test is to easy to be above genin "Atleast academy level" He just raises a brow and shakes his had with a chuckle "Naruto, this is a ANBU level test." I sit there for a moment looking calm but on the inside confusion and disbelief rages in my mind. "Yeah right your just yankin my ear, there is no way a test that easy is given to ANBU." He looks at me with a serious face before sighing "Come with me, we are going to the Hokage. And keep your henge off." I grumble under my breath but follow him anyways. I put my hand in my back pocket and look at the ceiling as we walk, I see something on the ceiling and stop before going up to it and examining it. "Hey Ibiki-sensei? Is there supposed to be a hole in the roof?" He walks up behind me but just raises a brow "What hole?" I look at him in confusion before my eyes widen, I climb up to wall using chakra and crouch by the hole. I mumble to myself before I touch the roof beside the hole and send out a bit of chakra "Can you see it now?" he nods and walks under it before shooing me away. He grabs the peice and pulls it out before motioning me to look in, when I do Im underwhelmed. "This is the worst spying route ever." I can hear Ibiki facepalm and sigh. "Lets just go, ill get ANBU to investigate the tunnels and look for more holes" I nod and hop down.

To be continued...

Next time on Clear Your Head:

"Naruto these are impressive solutions to the questions." -Hokage

"You seem tired would you like to come over?" -Ibiki

"Who are you?" -Team 7


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my little buttons. I got another reveiw from a guest reader asking me not to include our little fishcake getting raped, as they thought that Kurama wouldnt put up with his host being defiled and that if it did happen lives would be lost. I hope you are still reading this, because who ever said the defilers would live? Heh, I find myself to be a bit psychopathic and let me tell you, if Naruto was raped and the people that did it were not caught, Ibiki would find them, castrate them all, skin them, rub salt in their wounds and make them drink acid till their stomachs rot from the inside out. Kurama would also try but.. Im currently deciding wether or not to give him the ability to leave the seal.

Chapter 3:

As we walked thru the halls of the Hokage tower I looked over at Ibiki and spaced out "Do you need something Naruto?" his voice pulls me out of my thinking. "Hm? Sorry I was just thinking about something." I bring the side of my finger to my lips and mutter some indecipherable words before lowering it to my chin and bite my lip in thought 'Will I really have to deal with Orochimaru trying to use be as a baby factory?' I sigh 'Maybe I could place and anti pregnancy seal on my person as well as a tracking seal should I ever be kidnapped that can be activated thru chakra.. I could place both at the back of my teeth in the upper lip on the gums, that way you cant see it unless you go looking there specifically. Or maybe I could put the seals somewhere inside of my body that can only be found by opening me up which would cause death...' I sigh again. I feel a gaze on my but ignore it, I lick my lips and chew on my lower lip. 'I cant put it on a strand of hair cause that can just fall out, what about on my eye ball or inside it? yeah that could work...' "Itai!" I rub my forehead and look up, seeing Ibiki stopped in front of me beside a door a guess that we are in front of the door for the Hokage's office. "Gomen'nasai." He nods at me before knocking on the door, I hear a quiet "Ohairikudasai" before we enter. I follow behind Ibiki and stand beside him when he stops, the Hokage raises an eyebrow when Ibiki hand him a few papers. I see his eyes widen after seeing who had written the paper on the top, he looks at Ibiki and then towards me but before he can open his mouth Ibiki starts talking "Hokage-sama, I just need to tell you that Naruto here thinks that the test is and academy level test at most." Hiruzen gapes before shutting his mouth and opens it to talk "Naruto-kun, these are amazing solutions to these questions, and you think they are academy level tests at most!" I sigh and rub my head in exhaustion and annoyance, why cant anyone see that its an easy test? "Is that all? I want to go home after the day I've had." I see the Hokage nod and I turn to leave, "Wait for me Naruto, I will catch up to you in a minute." I nod my head and open the door before leaving after closing it softly. I wait beside the door for Ibiki, yawning into my hand as Ibiki steps out and closes the door behind him. He raises an eyebrow at my yawn "You seem tired, would you like to stay over at my place? Its closer to here." I stare for a moment before shrugging and following, we step out and the wind billowing my shirt and hair around. Once we get to Ibiki's apartment and he unlocks the door I follow him in removing my shoes "Ill just crash on your couch if that's ok." he nods his head before I head towards said hunk of fabric and throw myself onto it "Just a quick note before I fall... asleep. I wander in my sleep so if you wake up and I'm... somewhere.. el..se..." and I dose off.

3 hours later... (12 am)

I snap my eyes open and groan quietly as I pull my hand over my face feeling the sweat, I sit up and throw my legs over the side so im sitting normally. 'I should have asked where the bathroom was before I passed out.' I sigh before standing quietly and listening to the stuff behind the doors, one had snoring. Ibiki. One had a strong smell of paper and dust. A study most likely. There were only two doors left, one bigger then the other so I grabbed the bigger one thinking the smaller was a linen closet. When I opened the door it led to a bathroom, mostly white with black accents like black granite counters as well as silver accents for the sink and shower. Once Im done in there I leave and shut the door quietly and stalk back to the couch, noticing a blanket I throw it over my shoulders and lay back down. As I dose off I come to the realization that Ibiki snores and I snort at that before I finally fall into a blissful sleep.

7 hours later (7am)

I awake to a wall of off white and clanking noises. I blink a couple times and rub my face sighing to myself "Fuck, where am I this time.." I mutter quietly remembering I'm in Ibiki's house. I swivel my head around before spinning on my hip and onto my knees, getting up I notice I'm only a few paces from the couch. "You are one weird child. You have been sitting there mumbling to yourself since 5:30. It was kind of creepy since your eyes were open, but you weren't responding to my calls. Are you okay?" I look at him and nod, I run my hand thru my hair before placing it over my mouth yawning "I told you, I do weird stuff in my sleep. Its usually why I don't spend the night with people." I rub my stomach and pause. "Hm?" I look down, before snapping my head up and looking for my shirt which isn't on me. "Where is your shirt?" I look around a bit, lifting the blanket and under the couch. I place my elbow on the couch and lean against it "Not sure... your lucky, usually its more then just my shirt that is missing in the morning." I mumble the last part but he hears it anyways. I spot my shirt out of the corner of my eye and get up to grab it, "Where is my jacket? I had that to, maybe I left it at the office? ugh, maybe.. nah." I see Ibiki's eyebrow raise and I shrug my shoulders and wave my hand in a dismissive motion. "What are we doing today?" He snorts and shakes his head "There is no 'We' I'm gonna interrogate and your going to do the paper work that you didn't finish." I groan and throw my head back, but then a idea pops in my head. I walk up to him and lean over the table he is sitting at, placing my head in my hands and my elbows on the table. Smiling my best seductive smile with my eyes narrowed I look at him, "Can I watch? Please Ibiki-sensei?" I see him falter and he releases the breath he was holding since I leaned over. He groans and wipes his hand down his face "Fine." I notice him look over and this time I know for sure that there is a twinkle of lust in those eyes, if only for a moment. I stand up and go looking for my jacket which turned out to be a lost cause since it was nowhere to be found, I shrug my shoulders and pull out a scroll from a seal on my arms and grab another jacket from it. What does that mean for me? He is attractive and he doesn't seem to bad in the personality aspect... perhaps, nah he was probably just thinking of another person. After all, who could love a demon? "Naruto, lets go." I snap out of my funk and whip my head towards him and nod. "Could I do the paper work while I watch?" He seems to debate it before nodding his head yes, we make it to the HQ's and enter. We are walking normally when my instincts go off and I spin on my heel milliseconds before getting plowed down by a purple, "Well if it isn't mister spaghetti noodle!" I groan from getting my head slammed into the ground. I grab her arms and pin her underneath me, "You made me hit my head you fucking bitch!" I bear my teeth at her and growl and tighten my grip on her wrists. She grins at me and tries to flip us but it doesn't work and I stay steady, the ANBU around us on guard from the sudden loud noises. "You know, for a noodle your pretty strong and full of testosterone." I tsk and roll my eyes, getting up I give her an arm up and pull her to me by her arm. "If you knock me down again you wont like what's gonna happen, got it Bebihebi?" I let my eyes glow for a second for intimidation, all the ANBU operatives are silent in shock all thinking the same thing 'Did this kid really just say that?' I smile and chuckled. The Anko girl gives me an incredulous look, I let go of her arm "You should have seen your face and everyone was so tense! They probably think I know nothing of you. Actually, I know a lot about you! After our little.. ah.. crossing, I decided to find out who you are. No, unlike what our observers are thinking, I'm not crazy, well not completely. We are all a little crazy, being a ninja does that. Anyways! Yes I know everything about you Mitarashi, Anko, we are similar in many ways. Anyways, there are people that need to be tortured- I mean... interrogated. O wakare!" Ibiki starts walking and I follow him, wherever he is going.

After about 40 minutes of ANBU entering and leaving the women finally wakes up "Wha, where am.. OH! Ibiki! Guess what... your apprentice is a masoc-" I jump on her and cover her mouth but she just throws me off "He is a masochist." I growl "What did I tell you! It's high pain tol-" At this point she bent over my neck and bit me, making me yelp in pain 'Thankfully they dont know that it only feels good for me when its someone I like doing it'. I shove her off me "You bitch! You just BIT me! How am I gonna explain to people where it came from!?" I slide a knife from my sleeve and lunge at her, we tumble but finally I pin her and put the knife to her neck "Enough, there is no need for that." I snarl and grasp my neck. "I'm leaving." I fling the knife and it lands beside Anko's head.

4 hours later...

I pull my fist back and push all my power into it before sending it forwards into the tree in front of me, causing it to splinter into multiple pieces and fall over. I shake my hand to flick the blood of before picking thru the skin to get the splinters out "What did that tree do to you?" I look over and tsk, "It wouldn't break, it was pissing me off." I continue to pick wood out of my hand, letting just enough of the Kyuubi's chakra to stop the bleeding so its not in the way. "Doesn't that hurt?" I look over at him with a eyebrow raised and a dead pan look "When I said I had a high pain tolerance I was not lying" Ibiki raised a brow at the sass and a flash of amusement crossed his face "What rank are you?" I shrug my shoulders and think for a moment "I think about mid to high chunin atleast." I check my hand for anymore splinters before wrapping it with some bandages that I had in a seal. "Want to spar? I could access your level." I think for a moment rocking my head side to side slightly "Mmmmm okay." heh, what I thought was going to be an innocent spar turned out crazy. He started at genin level and went up from there, he was able to pin me down by the time he reached high jonin and from there it went down hill. He had me pinned to a rock that he had thrown me into by my hands with a knee of my chest "Alright spar done, get of me now." he gives me a smirk and presses harder with his knee making me stop a moan, wincing to cover up. His smirk turns to a sly grin and grips my wrists tighter and my head falls back against the rock, he presses his knee into me again and I bite my lip to stop the noises threatning to flow out. Suddenly a hand is on my thigh and squeezes, me being caught off guard I moan aloud. He gets off me and I glare at him while panting "Fuck...you..." he chuckles and I narrow my eyes "Is that an invitation?" he bends down infront of me and I lean back "Stop fucking with my mind, its not fair." his hand is placed on my leg. I glare harder at him and grip is wrist "You are doing the same so you can get what you want, are you not?" I glare at him "Shut up."


	4. Clear Your Head 4

A/N: good day my little buttons, didja miss me? well i missed you, and so did my other personality. aren't canada geese amazeballz? yeah, i think so to. anyways, sorry for not updating, busy life. School, barn, new horse thats 18.2 hands and for anyone that doesnt know, each hand is 4 inches so my new horsey child is 6'1 ft :)

Clear Your Head chapter 4:

Once I get home I think over the sitch... what the fuck just happened... was Ibiki... flirting with me? No, he was testing me... he was seeing how I held up against seduction tactics. I didn't do very well, I held up for a bit but then his was so close, I melted ;-;. Don't get me wrong, it felt hella good to be dominated like that but, I doubt he was being serious. It is not proper to have a relationship with your sensei like this one but what can you do. What is this feeling I keep getting, it is almost like my stomach is seizing up and my diaphragm refuses to pump air in and out of my lungs when he is around. I wonder what he is doing now, is he thinking about what happened

Little did poor Naruto know, Ibiki was thinking of him... in very naughty ways.

Ibiki's P.O.V

I twist and turn in bed, not able to get the sight of my student underneath me moaning, blushing, sweaty. I wonder if I went to far... perhaps he is frightened by me now. Hopefully he doesn't go off and tell the Hokage that I, his sensei that the Hokage trusted him with, was touching him inappropriately. Fuck, now all I can imagine is him walking into my office and sitting in my lap. Grinding agai- no. Sigh. To late, I get up and strip before entering the shower. I turn it to warm and wait for it to warm up, once it finally does I reach down to get the job done quickly. I close my eyes and all I can see is Naruto bent over a surface, my hand around his throat and my cock pounding into his tight, wet ass. I grunt at my release, I shut the water off and get out. I get back into bed after dressing myself and go back to sleep.

Naruto's P.O.V

Next morning...

I wake up slowly, groggily and HOT. I sit up and notice that my vision is kind of hazy and by body is hot and sweaty "Kyuu, what's the meaning of this?" " **Oh you know... just your monthly heat...** " I groan, this lasts for at least 2 days, I can't go and help Ibiki like this. I hastily write a note and summon a fox to go drop it off to Ibiki explaining that I am not feeling well, don't come near the apartment, and tell Hiruzen that I need 2- 6 days off, he will understand why. Apparently he didnt get the memo to STAY AWAY FROM THE APARTMENT, cause he showed up the next day. A knock came to my door and I stayed silent since it was probably some other villager with the wrong number "Naruto, if your avoiding be because of the other day I'm sorry, we can just forget it if you want." Shit fuck what to do, I am laying in my bed, naked, a sweaty mess and my sensei is at my door but I don't want him to misunderstand "Dammit Ibiki, get inside now or leave." I cover myself with the covers even more and try to fake it till I make it, or in this case, till Ibiki leaves. I hear the door open and close "In here" I hear foot steps and very suddenly feel eyes on me. "Jesus, are you okay?" He goes to move forward but I throw my hand out at him, he stops and I lower my hand. I shiver as the sheets slide of my shoulders "Its really hard to explain... so bare with me." He nods "Some parts of the fox affect me, one would be extremely fast healing, another, well... because of the fox im, er , well I'm-" "Spit it out already!" I squeeze my eyes shut and hold back a moan at his commanding tone "For fuck sakes, I'm in heat Ibiki, I am in heat because of the fox and _THIS_ is agonizing!" He stares at me dumbstruck and I chance a glance at him but as soon as my eyes meet his my arms collapse and I have to turn my head to not suffocate in the bed, he snaps out of his thoughts and moves forwards. I whine in protest but as soon as his rough, calloused hand touches my shoulder I'm putty. "Is there any way to help?" I bite my lip and nod, but I don't want to explain. I dont have to tell him that only people that you like can help you, "Well, I mean, yes but. But I don't want to... not while I'm like this. His hand flips me over onto my back and lower by breath hitching when is hand brushes over my stomach and squeak when it lowers further, I scramble to grab his hand but I'm weak against him in this state and he pulls away easily. I keep my hold on his arm and the lower his hand goes the harder I sqeeze, once his hand is on my cock blood is running down his arm and my eyes are squeezed shut. My breath hitches as he starts to move his hand and I throw my headhead back.

Ibiki's P.O.V

What am I doing and why. Im giving my student a hand job while he is in heat, I feel this will not bode well for me. He has a tight grip holy fuck! Oh well, I continue stroking him. The little blonde devil disguised as an angel wails and whimpers, offering me to continue and I do. His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, his throat releases the most delectable moans I have ever heard. I've been sucked in, I, Ibiki Morino, am wrapped around this fallen angels little finger. I get an idea, I make a clone and tell it to go to my house and make sure no one is there. once it is confirmed I pick Naruto up and shunshin to my bedroom and place him on the bed.

Naruto's P.O.V

As soon as my release hit I felt cooler, lighter. I'm still holding onto the person that cause this, my sensei. I look at the ceiling and realize its not my dingy water damaged ceiling and I turn my head to look around as Ibiki clean me and himself up and I realize he must have brought me to his house. "How are you feeling?" I blink, and blink again before looking at him "Better, tired" he nods his head "Ill leave you to rest then" He gets up and turns to walk away but I grab his arm and pull him back to lay with me but when he refuses I frown "Just a second" I hear clothing rustle and I assume he took his coat off and his shoes. He lifts the covers and places them on me before climbing in himself and hugging my body to his. I cuddle into him by wrapping my arm around his neck and the other under his arm to grab onto his back, cuddling into his neck I have a thought "People would understand... they would think its wrong... would you be able to live with that?" I feel him contemplate it for a second before almost immediately he responds "I don't care what people think, its to late to think of that now." I move my head from his neck and lean back slightly to look at him and he stares back at me and we both gravitate towards each other at an agonizing rate and I move my hand so its placed on his cheek and finally our lips meet and my eyes flutter closed. I small tear escapes and runs down onto his hand that is now on my neck, he doesn't pull away or stop when he feels it, he just kisses me harder. It was like he was trying to take my sadness with these passionate kisses, we finally pull away to breath "Are you able to deal with the remarks of the people? The angry grief ridden people that think me the same thing I think myself to be? A demon." Ibiki looks at me and his eyes harden "You listen to me, and you listen to me good got it? You are no demon, you are the exact opposite your an angel that has fallen many times but has gotten back up everytime. If I hear you calling yourself a demon again, you will be punished." To emphasize his words he slaps my ass and I yelp and press my body against his. I hear a deep rumble from his chest and moan in satisfaction "Do you understand?" I nod my head "I said, do. you. under. stand?" at each pause he pinched me harder and harder till I was a writhing puddle beside him "Yes Ibiki!" "Good." he smiles and pulls me closer to wrap his arms around me and I snuggle in to be warm. "Good night." I smile "Night"


	5. CYH chapter 5 FINAL CHAPTER

A/N So I started this the day after or the day of, I can't remember ;-; anyways, yes, I dont know when it will get out and posted / but I hope you enjoyed last chapter my little buttons, also complaining about steamy sections is not appropriate, this story is rated M for a reason, if you don't like it don't read it. Anyways, enjoy!

Clear Your Head chapter 5

I awake slowly, better than yesterday but still a bit hot. I am comfortable and I close my eyes, I snap them back open as flashbacks from last night come to me. I calm back down when I remember the sleepy conversation Ibiki and I had last night, I also realize that said person is wrapped around me. I look up and see his calm face sleeping soundly, I smile lazily and snuggle back into him. My movement causes him to stir and I feel him lift his arm to check his watch, he puts it back down and pulls me closer. "Good morning" "Morning" He sounds so sexy in the morning (/¥/)! While I was admiring his sexy voice, he opened his eyes "How old are you actually?" I snap out of my thoughts "A very short 16 year old." he sighs and I give him a questioning look "That better then I thought, I almost thought I was gonna get arrested for pedophilia" I snort (A/N: Dont kill me, the henge disguised him as 12/13 which is why he is 16 in reality. His height in part 1 of the show is 4'9 so i converted that into inches, added 6 and wulla now he is 5'2 aka a very short 16 year old as the average height of a 16 year old is 5'3 to 6'2. He is very short due to the malnutrition he was forced to endure as a child. Anyways. back to the story." "As if, the only person brave enough to try and lock you up is a stupid person. You are the one that locks people up." Now it was his turn to snort "Quick question, are you masochistic or do you actually just have a high pain tolerance?" I smirk "Both" A sadist dream, a masochist with a high pain tolerance. And now I have the perfect partner. The man in front of me gives me that evil sexy smirk and I almost turn into a puddle right there. This time I do see that spark of lust for absolute, this man is either happy to cause pain or he actually loves me and wants to pleasure me with his sick, painfully pleasurable ways. For once I'm actually thinking its the latter. I smile up at him happily and he smiles back "I remember you used to take care of me when I was younger, I never actually saw you but I could tell it was you. You did your best to catch all the abusers and cleaned up the mess they would leave when I was gone, its one of the reasons I targeted you so much. I knew you wouldn't be able to get mad at me for to long, you knew it was me but you never did anything about it." I pull myself closer to him and start crying silently, he raises his hand and starts to rub my back the same way he would when I was just a little 6 year old. "At first I was assigned to watch you, you were about 2 at that time. When you turned 5 and those villagers broke in I was so mad, I brought them all to the Hokage after I left you with someone I could trust. When I came back you were crying that you were alone, I was upset that I couldn't comfort you as the Hokage told me you couldn't know I was there. I told the Hokage this and he told me that if I couldn't deal with it I had to stop taking care of you, I was tired of being forced to make you think you were alone so I did little things so you would know at least someone was there. On your sixth birthday you were asleep in your bed, crying in your sleep. I convinced myself that it was okay to comfort you this time because you were asleep, so I walked out of the shadows and I hugged you. You stopped crying almost instantly, You had tensed up but after your subconscious realized I wasn't a threat you calmed. Since that day, up until about a month before you graduated I would hug you while you slept. You didn't cry ever again in your sleep. It started as just a job, to protect an innocent child to loving you like my own family, to just loving you." I started crying even harder, this man actually loved me. He took care of me, comforted me, practically raised me. For once I wanted to be selfish, I WANTED to be loved, to be cared for by someone that actually cares about your well being. I always knew when he would hug me in my sleep and I would wake up seconds after he let go, that's how I knew it was him. It was the first time, my 6th birthday, that he let go so he wasn't there when I awoke. He wasn't expecting it so he was still there when I awoke seconds later, he disappeared so fast I was scared he wouldn't come back but he did. He made sure to leave something everytime, whether it be food, toys or books, he would always leave me something and I was grateful for them. Even if I was a slow reader and got frustrated I read them because they were gifts, something I never had in my life. I wanted to become a ninja so I could find him and thank him, I was devastated when all activity having to do with him stopped. Thoughts ran thru my mind _'Did he die?' 'Does he hate me?'_ and the one that hurt me the most? _'Was it all a lie?'_ I sobbed in his arms for what felt like hours but when it finally stopped I felt exhausted. I let two words out, two words that I should have been saying truthfully to everyone I said it to. This time, I said it as sincere as I could.

 _"Thank you"_


End file.
